barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nat the Wizard
Nat the Wizard is the official record keeper of the House. No notable event occurring in Barkacark streams escapes his sight. He manages the wiki, where his goal is to surpass the Hollow Knight wiki in number of pages, creating a cornucopia of rich information and bullshit lore. He is incredibly helpful, welcoming new guests and guiding them through their questions about the strange place they've entered. He helped Deer in making a wiki birthday surprise for Barry, and usually baits Barrold into clicking different links. He is the spookiest wizard, at least around Halloween. While not a mod, he is absolutely the official stenographer of the streams. The 100th One On the internet I did see A space for a nice wiki Filled with wonders and disasters No kings and no masters I see around now friends galore Gathered to hear the sweet sweet lore It began with a gleam in the eye Now over seas of bullshit we fly It took nearly an age But this here be our one hundredth page All in Moderation Nat is a moderator within Barrt's streams, despite much protest from the other mods. The movement began within Chat, colloquially refereed to as #ModNat, gained momentum and kinda didn't do much whoops. The Modifications feared his power and saw it as a threat to their own modly might, thus casting him back into The Void. However, Natthew returned as ever and the moderators of olde realized what little power they already had and accepted their fate. Shortly after the appointment of The Cursed One, most of the existing mods resigned in protest, yet, not thinking their actions through, were promptly banned by Nat and never heard from again. Stream goes on in spite of this because Barrfrenkle was meaning to get rid of them anyway so it kinda just worked out. Trivia * Many of his profile pics contain a cow, which is a possible reference to an incantation gone awry, which may have turned him into a cow. * He may also NOT be a cow. * He moderates the BarryIsStreaming Wiki....WAIT THAT'S THIS THING, HAVE I GONE TOO FAR IN MY RAMPANT, UNENDING QUEST FOR KNOWLEDGE??? * He likes going through different fan wikis looking for stuff to steal borrow and improve upon, which makes him the best candidate for Record Keeper. * He plays games too...I mean he watches gameplay streams so it'd probably be a little weird if he didn't... * Often visits The Void, both through their own means and other means that are forced upon them. * He is a literal infant and has never interacted with cellphones other than smartphones. * He comprises one half of the Natian - Julianic Conflict of 2019 Quotes * "that's goin on the wiki" * "here ya go" * "I'd fuck a car" * (During the 2018 Game Awards) "I watched almost three hours of advertisements hoping to see smash and I all I did was fall in love with a gay furry" * (insert wiki link and bittie graphic here that barrdumply will be forced to click on) * "Chat would you fuck bird flavored ice cream" * "I'd eat that grass" * "Barry is hitler probably" * "Don't worry about it" Category:Chat Members Category:Mods